Jack x Nami Drabbles
by justcallmebob
Summary: Basically me finding a site the lists different turn ons and getting inspired by it. No real plot, for serious. /shot
1. Chapter 1

Nami stood just next to the window of the farmhouse. She'd practically started living here already, and it was only a week after getting engaged… She watched the rain pattering against the windowpanes morosely.

She hated the rain. She didn't like the feeling of wet clothes against her skin, and when she wanted to be in water, she wanted to be immersed in it, not just standing in a mild downpour.

No, Nami did not like the rain.

She remained standing there, having already had a very small dinner and cleaning up after herself. She was just watching for Jack to start heading in so she could have the door open and ready for him.

When he finally came into view of the house, she hurried to open the door, only to let out a surprised yelp when his hand closed around her wrist and tugged her over the threshold. The rain drenched her almost immediately and she shivered as she shouted her anger at a grinning Jack.

"Are you crazy? Why did you pull me out here, I was all nice and dr-!" Her words were cut off as he'd been tugging her further outside, her resistance halfhearted as she yelled, only to be pushed up against the wall of the barn and kissed thoroughly.

Her anger melted away and she shivered, partly from the cold and partly from the passion in the kiss. His tongue ran over the seam of her lips and she shuddered as a moan left her throat, her lips parting and allowing his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth.

She was aware of little else as he ran his hands down her sides, gripping her sharp hipbones briefly before continuing on down to her thighs, hooking his hands under her knees and pulling them up. She obediently wrapped them around his waist and his hands ran back up over her thighs, traveling up to her arms and directing them to wrap around his neck.

Going one step further, she let her fingers trail up into his hair, his soaking and flattened against his skull.

His hands came to rest at her waist as they trailed down from her arms, his tongue plundering her mouth the whole while.

After a while, she wasn't even aware of the rain, which had progressed into a torrential downpour while they'd been busy.

When they finally broke apart, only for lack of air, of course, he rested his forehead against hers, his panting breaths mingling with her own. She opened her eyes to see his gaze fixed on her, half-lidded and cloudy with desire, his pupils dilated to a great degree. She wouldn't be surprised if she looked similar, if not the same.

He let her down gently, slowly, and she moaned, the region at the apex of her thighs sensitive.

She could feel him through his trousers. She knew he was hard. She pressed her hips against his before the uncomfortableness of her wet clothing made itself apparent to her.

She let out a quiet groan. After all the trouble she'd gone to to stay dry, she'd still ended up getting completely drenched. She looked at Jack exasperatedly.

"Did you really have to pull me out here to kiss me? Now I'm all wet, and my clothes will need to go on the hanging line or something…"

He gave her a lopsided grin before leaning in close to whisper in her ear before backing away and heading towards the farmhouse at a lazy pace.

His words had left her a blushing mess, her heart racing. She felt a bit dizzy… or was it giddy? Maybe a bit of both…

"It's fun to kiss in the rain because… when you go back inside… you have to take all your clothes off… and find a good way to stay warm. Fortunately, I know of just the right one."


	2. Chapter 2

Nami would never tell this to Jack, but she liked it when he forgot to shave once in a while.

She liked to run her fingers over the stubbly hair that sprouted from his chin, the texture on her fingers. It was like tortuous ecstasy to her, the feeling of almost burning delicious to her skin.

It was even better when he decided to pay attention to her neck or her upper chest, leaving reddened, irritated skin in his wake.

Even just the thought made her shiver with delight.

Little did she know that he already knew.

He could practically feel her excitement when he forgot to shave on those rare days when he woke up late.

Her moans always seemed more pleasured, her gasps more fevered, her squirming beneath his attention more breathless.

No, Jack would never tell Nami that he knew, if only because it would take all the fun out of it for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Nami. HIS Nami.

The thought circled in his head as he watched her talking with Cody from her seat in the bar.

His fists clenched unconsciously as he went and sat next to her, pulling her closer almost roughly to kiss her deeply in front of everyone in the bar, smirking inwardly as she let a whimper loose and let her hands wrap themselves up in his suspenders.

He pulled back, leaving her rather breathless and flushed before turning to talk to Muffy, who was giggling.

Jack. Her Jack. HERS.

She sat in her seat, still out of breath, knowing that she was red in the face, but not having the presence of mind to be particularly embarrassed. She nearly growled as she watched her lover turn his attention to the ever flirtatious blonde bar girl.

Before she could stop and think about her actions, her hand shot out and her fingers curled around his gloved wrist, yanking him off of his chair and practically dragging the suspiciously smug Jack out the door of the bar. She ignored Griffin when he tried to stop them so they could pay her bill, but Muffy hushed him.

She ignored everything except the heart pounding in her ears as she pushed Jack roughly up against the outside of the bar building, her hands fisted in his shirt as she kissed him harshly, nipping at his bottom lip punishingly and forcing her tongue into his mouth to battle with his. She'd be damned if she had to share him.

He was HERS.

_She was HIS._


	4. Chapter 4

Nami knew herself fairly well, she thought.

She knew she loved water, she knew she was intelligent, she knew she exasperated most people, she knew she loved Jack.

And she knew that her neck was her weak spot.

Of all the places on her body, her neck was the most sensitive.

She never used to worry about it because, well, no one ever got close enough to her physically for her to feel like she should worry.

But lately… let's just say Jack had this… preoccupation… with the pale column of skin, muscle and bone attaching her head to her shoulders.

It was a worrisome thing, really. A huge bother, a pain, an annoyance that she had to deal with occasionally.

Occasionally, in this case, meaning whenever he got close to her. Which was nearly constant, really, if you counted the fact that they slept in the same bed, cuddled and kissed frequently, went swimming together, walked around the Valley together… you get the idea.

She gave a surprised yelp and a jump as his hands slunk around her waist from behind, and she could feel the mildly damp skin left over from his recent shower. She bit back a breathy moan as he kissed down the side of her neck, nipping at her collarbone before working his way back up towards her ear to whisper darkly.

"I want to do naughty things with you… what do you think of that, babe?"

She shivered harshly, her head tilted to one side and her breathing ragged and uneven.

"N… n-not sur-surprised…"

He chuckled softly at her insubstantial words, tightening his arms around her to press her back into him more firmly.

"Do you want to do naughty things with me, too, Nami?"

His voice was dangerous. Dangerous, silky, sly, sexy, borderline affectionate… it was like a spiderweb.

And in this kind of instance, I think it's safe to say that Nami? Nami was the hapless fly, caught in the cunning spider's trap.

She shuddered, her lips parting and a slightly wanton moan falling from her lips, surprising her and at the same time, not surprising her. This was how she reacted to Jack when he pulled stunts like this.

"A-anything… please…"

He nuzzled her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin hard enough to draw a mark before soothing it with his tongue, causing another shiver to ripple up her spine.

"Mmm… Anything?"

She gasped, pressing back against him with her hips.

_"A-Anything!"_

He grinned into her neck, and she melted.


	5. Chapter 5

He swallowed noisily, his eyes fixed on the redheaded woman across the table while Jill served dinner.

She didn't seem aware of his gaze, or if she did, she paid it no mind.

She was doing this on purpose. Torturing, teasing, tantalizing…

She stretched leisurely and he winced slightly, his suspicions confirmed.

She wasn't wearing a bra.

He could clearly see her nipples through the tank top she was wearing.

And it was driving him mad.

He wanted nothing more than to push the dishes off the table, pull her onto the wooden surface and remove that dreaded tank top so he could lavish attention on those delicate points.

His stare didn't waver.

She obliviously continued talking with Jill.

He wished for x-ray vision.

Scratch that, he wanted laser vision, because with the way he was staring, there really should be holes burned in her shirt.

Dinner was a tortuous affair.

Every movement she made was a tease, a challenge that he wanted to rise up to and meet with enthusiasm.

And then it was over.

Finally.

And he followed her back to his room, closing the door and locking it before striding over to her and pushing her back so her back was to the wall, her shock almost palpable.

"Jack? What the hell are you doing?"

He practically growled at her in his impatience.

"I want my dessert."

Her reply was cut off by a sharp yelp as he yanked the hem of her shirt up, up over her head, forcing her arms up and trapping them quite effectively.

He paid her weak protests no mind, feeling her hips squirm remotely as she attempted to free herself.

His gaze was solely fixed on her breasts.

Small, pale, with delicious pink nipples in the center. He wondered if they tasted as good as they looked.

The thought apparently spurred his body into action, even while his mind was still stuck pondering.

He lowered his face level with them and his tongue flicked out to swipe over the right nipple.

The woman shuddered harshly and let out a soft whimper before redoubling her efforts to get loose.

But Jack would have no such thing. He'd tasted her, and he'd liked it.

He wasn't about to give this chance up.

Almost aggressively, his hand pushed her trapped arms behind her back before circling her waist and pulling her hips away from the wall slightly, his other hand trailing up over her abdomen delicately to cup her left breast.

He began to knead the left breast, listening to the half-formed moans and mewls that left the lips of his lover.

He kissed her right nipple tenderly before wetting his lips with his tongue.

Suddenly, he latched onto the small bud, drawing a surprised cry from Nami. He sucked on it gently for a few seconds, before letting his teeth scrape over the sensitive skin. This caused a needy moan to fall from the lips of the redhead, and spurred him to action.

He began to suckle her right breast eagerly, the moans and panting from above growing louder and, it seemed to him, more insistent.

After suckling the now hardened nub for several minutes, he switched over to the opposite breast, licking the lighter flesh surrounding the nipple almost teasingly before biting the point gently and rolling it between his teeth. He afterwards soothed it with his tongue and began the same process as the previous, lavishing it with attention, Nami's moans and cries of pleasure only growing louder as he continued.

They finally reached a high point and she shuddered with great pleasure as he pulled away and straightened up to kiss her, long and hard.

He didn't need to touch her to know that her panties were now likely soaked, but he pressed his hips into hers and ground them against hers skillfully, drawing a gasp from her that let him sneak his tongue into her mouth to tangle with hers.

Pulling away and letting his forehead rest against hers, he grinned.

He believed it was safe to say that dessert was way better than dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

She squirmed against him desperately, her face bright red.

"J-Jack! Come on, not here!"

He grinned wickedly.

Yes, here. He had to have her, right here. Maybe not in every way he wanted her, but _Goddess, he wanted her._

He made her aware of what he thought by grinding his hips against hers and catching her gasping lips in an open mouthed kiss, long and deep and passionate.

Her squirming changed as a shiver ran down her spine, her eyes closing against her will before snapping open again in shock when he ran his hand down the outside of her thigh.

She shoved him against his chest hard enough to push him away, breathing heavily and trying to ward him off.

"J-Jack, we… we _can't_… not here… Jill could be home at any moment…!" She hated how even _she_ could hear her arousal behind the nervous tone of her voice.

Oh, how he grinned. He put Mister Carroll's Cheshire to shame, he was sure. He practically stalked forward, towering over her, or at least seeming to and trapping her against the dining room table.

"We'll just have to take that chance, then… won't we?" His grin became practically feral, and she could have sworn that her heart stopped beating, and she knew that she'd stopped breathing for at least a minute.

He ran his hands down her sides and she shuddered with restrained pleasure.

His hands slid down her thighs and gripped her under her knees, suddenly picking her up and letting her drop her bottom down on the tablecloth, her legs spread enough to accommodate him.

She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood when he rocked his hips against her womanhood.

Even though they were both still fully clothed (though not for long, if Jack had his way), she could feel him hardening and it sent a delicious throb through her nether regions.

As his fingers trailed up to the hem of her tank top and began to pull it up, she weakly obliged, only to reach up and roughly undo the buttons on his shirt, finally giving in.

Screw privacy.

She wanted him as much as he wanted her, and she hoped Jill never found out about the tablecloth.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been awhile since the expansion on the house had been completed, and even though Jack now had his own room, he still enjoyed sitting on the couch and pulling Nami close to kiss her.

It was even better when those kisses escalated.

He would push harder, until she was laying down on her back, and she would pull her legs up onto the couch.

There would be messy tongue and her hands pulling at his clothes, and his hands slipping beneath her shirt and sliding up to play with her breasts, tweaking her nipples through her bra.

She would moan and writhe under his ministrations until he finally pushed her over the edge, and she would push him over the edge. Literally.

They'd end up on the floor, her legs straddling his hips and his back flat against the hardwood floor.

She would grind and rock and push against his clothed manhood almost wantonly, and he would grow almost painfully hard.

Her kisses would become punishing and sharp, with teeth and tongue and sweetness.

And at that point, neither one would care if someone were to walk into the living room and see them.


End file.
